


Bubbles

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike indulges and Willow catches him. Smut ensues. Written by myself and Poppy ages and ages ago. Like S4 of Buffy kind of ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Tara bashing. Maybe a little more than slight. But I love Tara, don't get me wrong. Just not in this story.

Spike watched his Red stomp out of the apartment after slamming the phone down into its cradle. He could tell from his covert eavesdropping that she'd been talking to the blonde witch, and she was not a happy Willow. Well, he wasn't a happy Spike, either.

His shoulders ached, and getting kicked out of the twit's basement wasn't exactly helping his mood. Although watching Willow storm around her apartment all flame-y and angry had really turned him on.

With a tiny groan he pushed himself up out of the chair he was sitting in, and went into the kitchen. Blood. Blood might help. He warmed up a bagful and bit into it, dumping it into the trash when he was finished.

Spike detoured from his path back to the living room when he glimpsed a large bottle through the open bathroom door. He walked into the room and stopped, a grin on his face.

A super-size bottle of lavender bubble bath. Spike smiled again as he took in what was on top of the small shelf across the tub. Several candles, a poofy scrubber, and a thin book caught his eye.

Bubble bath...he thought with a quirk of one eyebrow. Spike bent over the tub and twisted the knob, putting the stopper in its place and pouring the pale purple liquid underneath the flow of hot water.

Doc Martens, toed off and placed carefully underneath the sink. Socks stuffed inside. Over shirt tossed over the boots, black silk tee-shirt following. Black jeans, one, two buttons, pushed down over a semi-hard erection.

Candles lit, one, three, four. The scent of the largest one mingled nicely with the lavender bubble bath. Jasmine, maybe.

His smile grew wider as he stepped inside the heated water, thinking of what might happen if his witch came to join him in the bubbles.

Spike sighed as the steamy water warmed his body, the lavender scented bubbles tickling his skin. He tilted his head back against the tiles, thinking about his Red. And she was his, regardless of the fact she fancied herself in love with some pasty-faced chit that wasn't good enough for her. In fact, the little blonde twit wasn't good enough to even look at his beautiful Red, let alone share her bed, touch her glorious body...

He growled as he felt himself harden further. He sighed, breathing in the scent of lavender that reminded him so of his fiery goddess. He trailed his hand under the water, stroking his erect cock, thinking of the girl he ached to possess. He hoped she ended up breaking up with the blonde witch. It would kill him to see his Pet in pain, but he would be more than happy to comfort her. He would make her forget all about the stuttering witch, and then he would finally have what had belonged to him all along. He would finally have his Red. He groaned, stroking himself, closing his eyes, imagining as he always did that it was his red haired goddess' hand touching him. He was so involved in his fantasy, he didn't hear the downstairs door slam.

***

Willow slammed the door behind her, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She had really loved Tara! She couldn't believe the other witch had dumped her!

 _Earlier at Tara's dorm room_ :

"Th-things haven't been good between us for awhile, Willow." Tara told the redhead. "I think it would be best i-if we parted ways."

"But, Tara, why?!" Willow exclaimed. "I love you!"

Tara had smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe you, Willow." She frowned, and her lip trembled. "But I don't."

"Tara, please!" Willow pleaded desperately, her own eyes swimming with tears.

"You s-spend all your time with *him*." Tara spat venomously.

Willow looked confused. "Who?"

"Sp-Spike!" Tara exclaimed, her face flushing as her eyes flashed in anger. "You're always with him!"

"No, I'm not!" Willow denied. "I only ever see him when we research at Giles' house, for Goddess' sake, or during patrol, or when we have to fight a big nasty. That's it. We're not even really friends."

"H-He always patrols with you, backs you up during fights." Tara said, her tone slightly accusing.

Willow's eyes widened. She had never really noticed it before, until Tara pointed it out. "So?"

"He walks you home after research. Whenever I show up without you, he's always like, 'hey, witch, where's Red?'" Tara informed her girlfriend. "He's always looking at you when he thinks no one's looking..." Tara's voice shook slightly with anger.

Willow looked at the blonde's flushed face. "Tara, are...are you jealous? You don't need to be jealous. He's just Spike, the chipped vampire that helps us albeit reluctantly. That's all." Willow tried to reassure her lover.

"Then why is he at your house?" Tara asked.

"Because Xander left for the weekend, Buffy and Riley went to a bed and breakfast upstate, and Giles's friend Olivia is visiting him. There wasn't anywhere else for him to go." Willow explained, frowning slightly.

"Who c-cares?!" Tara yelled, the outburst shocking both herself and Willow.

"Tara!" Willow gasped, surprised by her girlfriend's uncharacteristic display of anger.

I don't like him, Willow." Tara said. "I don't want you spending time with him anymore." Her voice held a possessive edge.

Willow's frown deepened, not liking the tone in Tara's voice. "I-I don't really like your tone. Tara, I love you, but you-you don't own me. You can't tell me who I can or cannot see." Willow spoke up. "Besides, it's just Spike. You don't have anything to worry about. Really." She moved forward to embrace her lover.

Tara shrugged her off, and crossed her arms. "No! I just can't believe you can be so blind, Willow!"

"What?" Willow asked, confused.

"He wants you!" Tara exclaimed. "I've seen it in how he looks at you! He's looked at you that way ever since I met you! Willow, he's in love with you!"

"Wh-what?!" Willow gasped. "No, he isn't! Tara, that's crazy!"

"It's true!" Tara insisted. "He looks at you the same way you look at me." Tara said sadly. "Do you love me, Willow?"

"Of course I do!" Willow exclaimed.

Tara smiled. "Then you'll stop seeing Spike? You won't go over to G-Giles' anymore when he's there?"

Willow frowned. "Tara, that's impossible. You know I'd still see him on patrol and during research and slaying. He's always there. How am I supposed to avoid him?"

Tara bit her lip. "That's another thing..."

"Tara?" Willow asked.

Tara darted her blue eyes up to Willow's green. "I-I'm not sure I like you going to the Sc-Scoobies. What you're doing, it's dangerous, putting your life on the line everyday f-fighting vampires. It may be Buffy's destiny to be the Slayer, but it's not yours." She reached out to touch Willow's cheek. "I love you. I don't want to lose you, Willow. If you love me, you'll s-stop this."

"Stop what?" Willow whispered, stunned by Tara's words.

"Slaying. Helping Buffy." Tara replied. "I like Buffy, I really do, but Willow, it's too dangerous. I-I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose you..." She sniffled. "Please, Willow, I don't want to lose you. I love you, but I can't be with you while you're a Scooby."

"Are...are you asking me to chose between you and my friends?" Willow asked, shocked.

Tara nodded. "I get so worried about you. You've told me the stories. You've almost died, so many times. You've been lucky. You-you might not be so lucky one of these times, and that would kill me, to l-lose you. You're not a Slayer, after all." The blonde whispered.

Willow felt a tear run down her cheek, her heart breaking. There was no choice to be made. "I'm a witch, Tara." She whispered. "My place is with them."

"You're a witch, and that's w-why your place is with me, Willow. But we can't be together if you chose to stay with the Scoobies." Tara said softly. "We...we just can't."

"They need me, Tara." Willow whispered.

"*I* need you, Willow!" Tara exclaimed. "I need you more!"

Willow shook her head sadly. "I've helped Buffy for four years now. I'm the resident witch, and Net girl. I restored Angel's soul. I research the baddies. They're my friends...my family. I...I can't just walk away from them..."

"Not even for me?" Tara asked, her eyes pleading.

A tear fell from Willow's eye, unable to believe what the woman she thought loved her was asking her to do. She hadn't felt this betrayed since Oz left. "No, Tara. Not even for you." She whispered sadly.

Tara's face closed up. "Then I guess there's nothing left to say. It's o-obvious I'm not enough for you, am I? Goodbye, Willow."

Willow shook her head in disbelief. "You're ending it? Just like that?"

"You wouldn't ever leave them for me, would you?" Tara whispered.

"No." Willow told her.

"Then I guess we're through." Tara said softly.

"I guess so." Willow replied, numbly moving to the door to leave. "Goodbye, Tara."

"Goodbye, Willow." Tara whispered, but the redhead had already gone.

***

Willow let out a sob, unable to believe that yet someone else she loved had betrayed her. How could Tara ask her to do that?! Willow thought that her girlfriend had hurt her far more than Oz did. Her heart just...ached. She kicked off her sandals tiredly, deciding she just wanted to go to sleep, and forget about this horrible day, or maybe soak in a nice, hot bath. She sighed, and padded up the stairs barefoot, absently wondering where Spike was, but not really caring. Forgetting about Spike, she decided a bath was just what she needed. She lifted her tank top over her head, and dropped it on the floor listlessly, moving to unbutton her shorts and stepped out of them, letting them fall to the floor as well. Her hand touched the bathroom doorknob when she heard a soft moan from inside. She frowned, wondering what that sound had been. She heard another moan, and then a growled "Willow!"

Willow's eyes widened, and she gasped. Spike! Oh, Goddess, maybe he was hurt! Forgetting all about her near-naked body, she flung open the door. "Spike?!" Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh, Goddess!"

***

Spike growled softly, stroking his throbbing cock faster, playing out his favorite fantasy of Willow behind his closed eyes. She was riding him, begging him to take her harder, to never stop, begging him to bite her, claim her, make her his...

He let out a moan as he felt himself get close. He let out a growl as he felt himself go over the edge. "Willow!" He moaned, shooting his seed on his hand. His eyes widened as the door was flung open, and Willow ran in, looking worried, clad only in her *very* scant undergarments. He let out a growl, feeling himself harden again instantly when he saw her barely-clothed lithe body. He watched as she took in the lit candles, and the bubble bath he was sitting in, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Goddess!"

***

Willow knew she was blushing profusely. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were h-hurt or something! I heard you moan, and I thought something had happened!" She blushed. "I mean, something other than a bubble bath, I thought you were, uh, hurt, like I said, so um, sorry, and I'll, I'll just go now..." Willow babbled nervously, looking everywhere and at everything other than the naked vampire taking a bubble bath in her tub.

Which is why she didn't see his wet, bubble-covered form stand up, and step out of the tub, and stalk towards her, his eyes dark with lust and need.

***

Spike growled, not paying any attention to his Red's embarrassed ramblings. He was too busy drinking in the sight of her practically nude body hungrily. She was so bloody gorgeous, her beautiful body pale compared to the dark green lace undergarments she was wearing. He was brought back to awareness by the demanding throbbing of his cock. He couldn't take any more. He had wanted her for years, ever since he showed up in this blasted hell-town. He needed to possess her, and he needed to have her *now*. With a feral growl, and amber eyes glittering, he advanced on his goddess.

***

Willow let out a squeak when she found herself pinned against the door, and almost fainted when she looked up into the bleached blonde's golden eyes. She did however, let out a whimper when she saw his wet, dripping body. "I'm-I'm sorry! She shrieked. "I heard you moan, and I thought you were hurt!" She tried to pull away from him.

Spike chuckled huskily, pressing his erection against her, making her gasp. "Oh, pet, it does hurt." He purred. "But you'll make it better, won't you, baby?"

"Spike!" Willow gasped, staring at him incredulously, desire flickering in her eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm takin' what's mine." Spike growled, catching her lips with his, kissing her roughly.

Willow pushed him back, breathing heavily. "We...we can't do this..." She gasped, whimpering as he cupped her breasts through her bra. "Spike, please. We can't. I just broke up with Tara..."

"Good." Spike growled, rubbing her nipples through the thin fabric. "I don't share."

Willow groaned in pleasure, and threw her head back. "Sh-share?" She echoed.

"Yeah." Spike growled. He ripped her bra from her. "You're mine, baby." He told her, latching one to one of her tempting breasts, suckling her nipple.

Willow moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. "Spike..." She let out another gasp when she felt him rip her panties from her, slipping his hand between her thighs, fingering her velvet folds. He raised his head, looking at her with amber eyes, purring slightly when he saw the pleasure on her face. "Mine." He growled, licking her jaw, carrying her to the tub.

Willow melted against him. "Mmm, Spike?" She asked curiously as he picked her up.

"Wanna shag in the tub, pet." He replied, kissing her neck. He moved to sit in the still-warm bubbly water, holding her against him, kissing her neck and breasts, making her moan, and dig her nails into his shoulders, making him growl. "Pet..." He hissed, moving her over him, sliding her down on his hard cock. He let out a delighted growl as felt her tight heat surround him. He let out a throaty purr. "God, you feel so good, baby...better than I ever imagined..."

Willow's eyes were closed in pleasure as he moved inside her. She clutched at him, mewling softly. She opened her eyes, looking at him with lust and affection. "You...imagined this?" She asked, her head falling to his shoulder as she sucked lightly on his neck.

Spike growled, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Yess..." He hissed. "All the time, luv, all the time. I've always wanted you, pet. Always loved you." He growled, unable to believe all his dreams and fantasies had come true, that he was actually making love to his goddess, like he had wanted to for so long.

"You...love me?" Willow whispered, touched by the emotion in his voice.

"Yes." Spike growled, pulling her closer, kissing her. "Want you to be mine, my mate. Want you forever..." He growled, reclaiming her lips, kissing her passionately, pulling her closer.

Willow kissed him back, nuzzling his neck when he released her lips. "Make me come, Spike." She whimpered.

Spike snarled, sinking his fangs into the flesh of her breast, claiming her as his, making her cry out in pleasure as she came. Spike felt her tighten around him and howled as he shot his seed deep inside her, suckling from his mark, growling lustily. "Mine." He purred against her skin.

"Mmmm..." Willow murmured contently, laying limp and sated against him, trailing her fingers through his hair as he drank from her. She curled against him, her eyes closing slightly, her body humming with release. "Spike?" She asked, sleepily.

Spike withdrew his fangs from his mark, laving the wound lovingly with his tongue. "Yeah, baby?" He asked.

"Why were you taking a bubble bath?" She asked, cuddling against him.

"Like the lavender. It smells like you." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"That's sweet." Willow giggled.

"Yeah." Spike agreed, smiling slightly when he looked at the book that had been knocked off the bath ledge during their coupling. It was a book of love poems. He chuckled softly.

"Spike?" Willow asked again.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike replied, pulling her closer, against him, purring softly against her skin.

"If you weren't hurt, why were you moaning?" She asked.

Spike grinned. "Tell you later, baby." He told her.

"Kay." Willow whispered, her eyes closing.

Spike kissed the top of her head. It was quiet for a long time, and Spike was sure she had fallen asleep. Then she spoke again, softly. "Spike?"

"What, Willow?" He chuckled.

"Water's cold." She whispered.

"Wanna get out, go get warmed up?" Spike asked.

Willow shook her head, clinging to him. "No. I like it here. With you." She told him.

"I like it here, too." Spike replied, nuzzling his mark. He smiled when Willow opened lust-filled green eyes, and kissed him.

Spike smirked at his mate, pulling her closer. "I think I can find another way to warm you up." He told her huskily, pulling her down to him, entering her swiftly.

Willow gasped against his lips, moaning. "This works." She told him breathlessly. "This definitely works."

Spike laughed joyously. "I love you, pet."

He caught her lips with his, then proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.

 

THE END.


End file.
